The Party's Just Begun
"The Party's Just Begun" is the lead single from the The Cheetah Girls 2 ''soundtrack. It officially premiered on Radio Disney on June 5, 2006. The single was released officially for digital download on June 11, 2006. The song was written and produced by Matthew Gerrard and Robbie Nevil. The single debuted at #94 on the Billboard Hot 100, becoming their first song to chart; the single peaked at #85 on the Billboard charts. Music video The Cheetah Girls did not shoot a video for the single because the song was from their new movie ''The Cheetah Girls 2 and was used to promote the movie. Because of that, the video for the song features clips from the movie and the girls dancing on stage and performing for an audience which is also a clip from the movie/musical. It premiered on June 22, 2006 on Disney Channel. Vocals The recorded version of the song featured Raven-Symoné on lead vocals, with adlibs by Adrienne Bailon and background vocals by Sabrina Bryan and Kiely Williams. All the girls have 4 solo verses on the song. But since Symoné's absences, Bryan and Williams took Symoné's verses. Both Bailon and Williams sings the chorus with background vocals by Bryan. The song was performed live on Good Morning America, including Raven, making this the first and only time they perform with her. UK release The Party's Just Begun was released in the UK on 8 January 2007. The soundtrack was also released in the UK. {C}Track listing U.S./U.K. CD single #"The Party's Just Begun" - 3:10 #"Strut" (Remix) - 3:11 Release details Charts Ming Remix |} A remix of the song called "The Party's Just Begun (Ming Remix)" was released on February 10, 2009 as a promo single. This version of "The Party's Just Begun" not featured on any album(s) of The Cheetah Girls. Lyrics Start the party up Hit the groove Celebrate is what we're here to do Crank the music Now's the time All of us are here tonight something new we're moving on We've been thinking 'bout it all year long Got the right moves, cheetah girls Here we go gonna rock the world Party 'cause you know the future's all yours Dance till your feet don't touch the floor Celebrate the day you've waited for x2 Party like you're ready for so much more Do it like you know it's never been done Go a little crazy, have too much fun Today's the day, come on everyone The party's just begun I know you feelin' this Put your hands up if you feelin' this I'm feelin it girl I know you feelin' it Everybody get up here we go Everybody now make some noise All the girls and all the boys Don't you know we got it going on All together we belong Pump the beat y'all That's the groove Looking good with a new attitude Start the party, uh Time to shine Cheetahs now we're doing it right Party 'cause you know the future's all yours Dance till your feet don't touch the floor Celebrate the day you've waited for Party like you're ready for so much more Do it like you know it's never been done Go a little crazy, have too much fun Today's the day, come on everyone The party's just begun Come on We can do anything everything we wanna Finally we get the chance Everybody wanna celebrate Let the party never end Ready for the summer holiday anticipating what's ahead Now we're better than we've ever been You know we do it right Acapella now bring it in Come on girl, one more time Chillin' out Break it down That's the way we do it now Attitude in the groove Getting into something new Say goodbye to yesterday Future looking good to me All together raise your hands Time to party, time to dance Party 'cause you know the future's all yours Dance till your feet don't touch the floor Celebrate the day you've waited for Party like you're ready for so much more Do it like you know it's never been done Go a little crazy, have too much fun Today's the day, come on everyone The party's just begun Category:Songs